Forum:Zylona Anderson
#Who are you? (Name, Age, Gender) #What are you? (Class) #How did you come to be here? (History) #What can you do? (Powers) #Do you have anything interesting? (Possessions/Magical Artifacts) ---- NAME: Zylone "Zy or Lona" Anderson AGE: 16 GENDER: Female CLASS: ,savior,witch HISTORY: Zylona grew up as quite a normal kid. Though at a young age, she noticed she could do........strange things. Like when her friend, Lola, got hurt she touched her arm, and somehow her arm healed. There was no scar. It looked like nothing had ever happened. That happened several times until she was 13. What happened then confused her until now. She had been just walking to her house when she felt something. Felt like having a sense or instinct. She felt a presence. She turned around to see a woman watching her. She stared at the woman till she was sure that this "feeling" came from her. Then she asked the woman, what she was doing. The woman just smiled and left. Zylona never told of that day to anyone. She felt confused and didn't understand.................Until now. Now is her here at PIB. How she got there made her have nightmares for days. See when she turned sixteen something scary happened. She woke up and felt something on her back. She reached her hands to feel what was wrongs when she felt something soft. It felt like a bird feather. She pulled at it thinking it was the object that was making her feel wierd. But when she pulled it, she seemed to feel a pain. But a pain in a place that could never exist. To be sure, she stood and went to the mirror. As she looked at her reflection, she screamed. So loud that her parents came running in. What they saw made them quietly scream too. Zylona's arms, hands and back was covered in strange tattoos. On her back near her should-blades were two bird-like wings. Both had longs feathers and were moving like twitching. Her parents started moving while Zylona just stood, looking at her reflection, in shock. She fainted there and then. She woke a few hours later with sleep in her eyes. She looked around to see a woman staring at her and cleaning her head with a wet cloth. The woman, Zylona realised, was the same woman who had stared at her years ago before just smiling and leaving. Zylona asked the woman who she was and she replied "Trish". Zylona asked where she was and what was happening. Trish said that she was at a factory in LA. And that she had rescued Zylona from the "people who wished to harm" When Zylona realised that Trish meant her family she just asked one more question. Is this a dream, she asked. And Trish replied no. Trish then went on to explain how she was a witch and that Zylona was a savior. A savior being paranormal creature that were healers. That they were normal recruited by the PIB. When she asked who the PIB were, Trish didn't answer. She just grabbed Zylona's hand and pulled her out into the street. For some reason, Zylona trusted Trish and so kept following her. They got to a a building where Trish took her inside. She took her to a man who asked Zylona a lot of questions that Trish answered for her. Zylona was then recruited by the PIB. Trish still sometimes visits her though when she has a break from looking for other witches and saviors. POWERS: has bird-like wings on her back, can heal the sick or injured, tattooed angelic symbols on hands and back, do not die easily POSSESSIONS?MAGICAL ARTEFATCS: Just a feather from her wings which she pulled out on her first morning with wings. KittyInASheepsClothes 09:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) explain how she got to PIB in the history"Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 06:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, fine, approved "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 09:10, October 11, 2011 (UTC)